A Blue, Blue Day For Severus Snape
by DruidGirl777
Summary: Snape has a chewing gum addiction that his girlfriend has been trying to cure. When he goes too far just to get some gum, the Marauders and his girlfriend decide to get revenge and cure him at the same time. Marauderera. Please review.


A Blue, Blue Day For Severus Snape

Author's Note: I own nothing...except for Dana Ravencrest. Dana is based on my mom. Zetagum is owned by Zetapets. If I wrote something and it isn't mine, this is a fanfic and I am getting no money from it so you can't sue me. All characters portrayed (except for Dana) are fictional. Any resemblance or similarities are unintentional and completely not my fault.

"What is the meaning of this!" McGonagall shouted angrily, pointing to the gash in Sirius's arm and glaring at Severus Snape.

"Self-defense is all I'm saying." he said, sounding unfazed even though he could be expelled right there.

From what McGonagall had heard, Sirius and the other Marauders snuck up on Snape and scared him, and since (from what another Slytherin, Sarah Ironfang, had said) he had been drinking coffee, which causes him to be a lot more high-strung, so the spell was just a reflex. He didn't do it on purpose. He didn't even know what he did until he saw the blood. As there was no other witnesses or proof that he did it on purpose other than the words of 4 Gryffindors who hated the accused, she let him go.

"You better get to the hospital wing, Sirius. Madame Pomfrey will have your arm healed in no time." McGonagall said before returning to grading the test papers in front of her.

James and Peter helped Sirius up and all 4 of them left.

"Just go back to the common room, Moony. If you see Snivellus on your way, do the world a favor and hex him into last week." Sirius said as he stumbled off, slightly dizzy from blood loss.

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon." Remus said, turning and heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

For a few minutes, Remus noticed nothing out of the ordinary except for Peeves pushing a small first year Hufflepuff into 6 fifth year Slytherins, but then again, that was just Peeves.

As he walked into the Charms corridor, he heard a voice that sounded familiar. Remembering that James had given him the Invisibility Cloak to take back to the tower, he hid under it and looked around the corner.

He saw Severus talking to a 7th year Hufflepuff named Mitch McOwen (It's just a name I made up while listening to pirate music, so sue me). Severus looked very, very, very, very, very, very (you get my point) nervous, looking around and talking just a little over a whisper.

Mitch smirked and threw him a bag that looked about the same size as a standard sized plastic bag from a Target store. Severus looked in it for 3 seconds before closing it and running off towards the Slytherin common room. Remus had no clue he was being watched by someone who knew he was there.

As Mitch walked toward him, Remus flattened himself against the wall. Mitch walked past him without so much as a glance. He pulled off the cloak as saw him turn the corner, but then noticed that Dana Ravencrest, a Slytherin and Severus's girlfriend, was staring at him.

"Severus attacked Sirius for him. The stupid Hufflepuff used one of his few weaknesses to get him to do it: chewing gum. I spent three weeks trying to get him to quit with the gum, but it hasn't worked." she said sadly, leaning against the wall before smirking in an evil way.

"I assume you have a plan." Remus sighed. Dana was always coming up with crazy schemes that usually didn't work.

"Yup. And I know that my plans never really worked, but this time is going to be different. I tested it three times and it worked perfectly." she said, throwing her arm over Remus' shoulders.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of Blueberry Zetagum and walked toward the History of Magic classroom, whispering the plan to him.

Where they were near the classroom, Sirius, James, and Peter found them.

"Moony! You are conversing with our enemy!" Sirius hissed angrily, glaring at Dana.

"Not all Slytherins are as bad as you think." Dana said, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing then?" James demanded.

"Helping you guys get something." Dana said sweetly.

"What?" Peter said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Payback." she smiled, holding up the pack of Zetagum.

The next day, in History of Magic, which Slytherins and Gryffindors had together, no one seemed any more enthusiastic about it except for 5 of them: The Marauders and Dana. Dana knew that Severus would start chewing that gum after the first 10 minutes of class. And luckily for him, the classroom was big, as was the door, and void of sharp objects, unless you count the quills.

10 minutes after Professor Binns started droning on about the splitting of a place called Kalimdor from the world in general, Severus pulled a stick of the gum Dana had given him out of his pocket. Dana took away all the gum he had, but gave him that. He didn't care because he knew where his gum was and he could get to it.

Absentmindedly, he started chewing the gum. Blueberry. Wasn't bad, but he definitely preferred strawberry.

"Severus Snape, what's that on your nose?" Professor Binns asked, looking rather alarmed.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, sounding a bit nervous. Everyone was staring at him now. He didn't like it.

"Your face..." Sarah Ironfang said, standing up and backing away.

"You're turning blue!" Michael Sanders, a Gryffindor, yelled, jumping over his desk and running out the door.

Severus looked at his hand. It was slowly turning blue. His robes had also turned blue. He couldn't believe it. He started feeling even weirder. He looked at his arm again. It was starting to swell (Think Aunt Marge from PoA). He was starting to get scared. He was hoping it would stop soon, but it didn't. He just kept growing bigger, and bigger...and bigger. He took up at least a third of the floor space before it stopped. By then, Professor Binns had left to get help and everyone else ran away because they were afraid that it would happen to them too.

Only 6 of them (including Severus) were still in the room.

"Sorry about that, Sev. I tried everything to keep you from chewing gum so much. It's for your own good. Remember what I've been saying: Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." Dana said, shaking her head sadly.

"And you shouldn't have hit Sirius with that spell. I know that you did it for gum." Remus said, smirking.

"So just consider this as payback." Sirius said, before he and everyone else started laughing like crazed hyenas.

A few minutes later, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Binns, and Professor Serena Serpenttail (head of Slytherin house) rushed in.

Serena giggled almost silently when she saw it. She knew what happened, but decided against ratting out on of her best students. It was for Severus's own good. Turning someone into a giant blueberry was common were she was from. A simple potion and a pack of gum was all that was needed.

McGonagall stared up in shock. She didn't get it. She had read almost every Transfiguration book in the world and yet she had never heard of a spell that could do this. She was speechless. Enough said.

Dumbledore was shocked as well, but when he saw Serena giggling, he knew it must be harmless. Otherwise, she would have fainted.

"I wonder if this can be reversed." Dumbledore said, looking up at Severus.

"It can. I've seen this a fair few times where I was from. I think I can fix this in 30 minutes, give or take a few." Serena said, looking through a notebook she had brought with her.

"Don't worry, Sev. You should be back to normal soon." Dana said, smiling at him as she left with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

About 30 minutes later, Severus was almost completely normal again. He'd still be blue for a week or two, but his skin would go back to normal sometime. Severus, despite the fact that he knew what happened, didn't tell any teachers.

And from that day forth, he never was really that interested in chewing gum any more...

'Cause he switched to peanut butter and chocolate.

The End?


End file.
